


Camp campp

by Fiddlechikin



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Life, idk - Fandom, its meh first post, lolz - Fandom, max camp camp - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlechikin/pseuds/Fiddlechikin
Summary: Max finaly sees that he does have fellings and david sees y max was being the lil basterd he was XD





	Camp campp

Camp campbell


End file.
